


I went home with the waitress

by columbine_and_asphodel (onlycrooks)



Series: The Innocent Bystander [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Marital Problems, Secrets, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycrooks/pseuds/columbine_and_asphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to lie down and surround himself with someone who loves him. Instead, he's haunted by the screams of someone who trusted him.</p><p>Or: Things don't go well for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I went home with the waitress

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry about this chapter. I'm damn glad to say that this is the worst of it. There'll be angst but nothing so graphic and definitely no more non-con for Danny. I hope that I handled this tastefully, at least as tastefully as this can be handled.
> 
> On a much, much lighter note, I'd like to thank everyone for their input regarding Danny's heritage. It was quite helpful!
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm sorry for not responding to everyone and individually thanking you all. I do appreciate your comments and input and normally would have said something by now, but in reality, far away from the lovely haven that is H50, things aren't being helpful to accomplishing that.
> 
> So, a massive thank you to you all!
> 
> THANK YOU!
> 
> Finally, here's a [gif](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2guzbdgWC1r0t68go2_r1_250.gif) that pretty much reflects my head canon regarding everything about Danny. Okay most of it. It's from this [gif set](http://bitofaparadox.tumblr.com/post/21083492186).

Steve stands halfway into the room, horror and confusion warring for dominance on his face. He doesn't say anything, doesn't shout or tell the man currently buried inside his part- _former_ partner to leave. He doesn't even ask Danny what he's doing. He just stands in there in shock as, after a moment, the unfamiliar man shoves his hips harshly against Danny, whose only response is a broken off gasp of pain, and that's when Steve sees the way the light from the hall is catching on Danny's face and shining across it in long stripes. It takes him a moment to process what he's seeing, but when he does, the pain is even greater than it had been upon first bursting into the room. Jealousy, horror and rage, reactions he will have to explore later, were easier to force into submission than this shock of anguish. In their entire time as partners, he'd never truly seen Danny cry. The man had teared up, even gotten the sniffles a few times, but he'd never actually allowed the tears to come out.

Here he is now, though, lying on his back in a darkened room, some man using him harshly, and there are tears making their way down his pale, taught face.

The sound he makes as the man inside him starts another thrust wakes Steve from his stupor. He rushes forward and shoves the intruder away from Danny, whirling after him and landing three solid punches- one in the gut, his solar plexus; one in the face, the right cheek and the last in his ribs- and is going for a fourth before two warm hands slide around his wrists and guide them to rest on his belly, causing strong arms to wrap around his own as gentle restraints. It's more than he and Danny have ever touched before, but its the implication of the gesture- because that's all it is, a token grip they both know he can break- that startles him still and allows Danny to pull him to the door.

"Danny?" he asks quietly.

"You need to leave," comes the quiet reply.

Steve's brow furrows in disbelief.

"What do you-"

"Now, Steven."

Danny's using the voice he used to use when Steve had gone off on his own and done something dangerous on his own without telling anyone. It's tense with barely contained anger and, now that Steve's really listening, weariness.

It's the tone of voice used by a man who's talking about something important to him but knows that what he's saying won't be taken seriously, and it's his fault that Danny's voice sounds this way.

Danny's here, doing _this_ because of him, and Grace is worrying about her father because Steve hadn't listened to his own _partner._ He knows that it goes deeper, that there's something more specific than that, but all the same, it comes back to him failing Danny, one of the few people who never failed him.

"Just give me a minute to explain-"

"No."

"What?" he asks, turning and breaking the light hold Danny still has on him. He doesn't bother to try not to look Danny over, since his intention truly is to ascertain the amount of damage taken by the blonde man's body. If, during his search, he happens to confirm his belief that Danny hadn't been enjoying what was going on in the bed, that it hadn't been good pain, by looking slightly too long while checking Danny's stance for signs of discomfort- which he found aplenty- then he's not going to mention it if Danny won't.

For once, Danny's cooperative and doesn't ask.

"No, Steven, I will not give you a minute- nor a moment, a second, a while, an hour, or any other amount of time- to explain anything. I don't need an explanation because it doesn't matter why you're here. What matters is that you broke into a hotel room- my hotel room- and assaulted someone."

"Someone who was hurting you!"

"It's really no concern of yours whether or not he was hurting me. Now, out!"

"But Danny-!"

"No buts! I have to get him checked out at a hospital, or at least the infirmary downstairs in case he's bleeding internally or something. It's time for the SEAL to leave and let the lowly townspeople clean up his mess."

Recognizing that he won't get anywhere using this strategy- and trying to overlook the attack on the SEALs because he knows that arguing the point won't help- Steve changes tactics.

"Prostitution is illegal, Danny. I know you know that, so what are you doing? If you needed money, you could always ask me. Or if you didn't want to see me, then you could've asked Chin or Kono. You're still ohana, Danny; we'd never refuse you."

He watches Danny work his jaw, eyes narrowed, and decides to try to work another angle.

"What if you'd gotten arrested? What if Five-0 had to come after this place, huh? Nobody would be happy about that, Danny," his voice drops, going soft, "especially me."

The calculating look on Danny's face disappears. Instead of suspicious, he just looks tired, and Steve knows he's won. Danny's stubborn, not stupid.

"Bye, Steve," he says, right before pushing Steve into the hallways and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Having the door slammed in his face was probably supposed to convince him to leave, but it does the opposite. Instead of leaving, Steve quietly walks back to the door and puts his ear to the key hole, thankful that this is an old hotel that uses keys instead of key cards.

The first thing he hears is the sound of someone putting on pants, then Danny grunting. There's silence for a few moments, then the sounds of a scuffle followed by a heavy thump.

Steve stops himself from re-entering the room- but only just.

After the thump comes the sound of someone taking _off_ pants, which doesn't make sense until he hears a voice that doesn't belong to Danny moan. When Steve does hear Danny, the sounds he make send ice-cold daggers of concern into Steve's gut.

The sounds start a few moments after the moan. His mind can't wrap itself around them at first, but after the second time, he realizes that he's hearing Danny whimpering. His world freezes for a moment, then rushes forward as if it were on fast forward. Steve's never heard Danny whimper before- never after getting shot, not even when Grace got kidnapped- and the fact that he's doing it now of all times makes Steve's blood boil. He's never heard anything more pitiful or heartbreaking, and and it makes him want to rip the door open, to break the man pulling the noises from Danny, to grab Danny and bring him home and keep him safe, to _do_ something.

Instead, he continues to hover by the door, torn, as the small man (Had he ever really realized how small Danny is?) keeps making those horrible noises which are occasionally interrupted by the other man's groans of pleasure.

Steve has begun to tremble as the groans transform into one, two grunts and countless sighs.

A light thud comes from the room, and the john starts speak.

"How exquisite that gaze of yours would be if you were being whipped to death, in the last agony. It would be the most unearthly and beautiful sight: tears pouring from your wide eyes, your soft mouth stretched wide with silent screams even as you try to escape."

With that, Steve's next move is planned. He'll spend the rest of his life hating himself for it, but in this moment, all he can do is run away as quickly as he can to puke as soon as he gets back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence of what Kevin Le Jean (as I have, oh so hilariously, decided to name him) says to Danny comes from Leopold von Sacher-Masoch's most famous work, the novella _Venus in Furs_. I'd say that with some sort of pride, but I haven't actually read it, just stolen a bit.


End file.
